To Have Felt A Thousand Pains
by Kayfig
Summary: When Vegeta died in the Buu Saga, how did Trunks feel? What about Goten and Piccolo? Krillin? Vegeta, himself? In a series of poems, discover the underlying emotions that ran rampant through this Z character's minds....PICCOLO P.O.V. ADDED!!!!
1. Trunks

Hey people! 'Ya know...ever since Vegeta died in his fight with Buu, I've seen the episode enough times to question how Trunks and the other characters might have felt...and of course how our tragic prince must have been feeling. Here is a series of poems starting with Young Trunks....  
  
P.S. As much as this may shock you I don't like chocolate. Oh..and I don't own DBZ either. Imagine that.  
  
~Trunks~  
  
I stood, a angry witness to my father's endless pain, While Piccolo and Krillin yelled out my first name. Piccolo told me to come back, and Goten followed me, But I was so furious, that I could hardly see.  
  
I powered up to Super Sayian, Then kicked Buu far away, Determined to prevent a death, From happening that day.  
  
My father was so quiet, As I fearfully cried his name, Unwrapping him from sticky goo, That'd stopped him in mid-game.  
  
His eyes opened slowly, and I swear I saw some fears, Glistening in ebony eyes, Or maybe they were tears.  
  
He stood up very slowly, Then whispered in my ear, To take care of my mother and to go away from here.  
  
I hardly understood him, When he pulled me to his side, I was so very happy, That I could've cried.  
  
But little did I see his hand, Coming from behind, To hit me in the head, Where darkness swallows time.  
  
~END~  
  
SOOOOOOOOO....what did you people think? Horrible--beautiful--sickening? I MUST KNOW!!! Another poem is on it's way, and probably will be one of the co-starring characters. I think I'll wrap up this whole series of poems, by ending with Vegeta. Who knows? Only time may tell....  
  
-Kayfig ^_^ 


	2. Goten and Mean, 'Ol Mr Vegeta

Well.here's the latest poem (I'm on a roll) from none other than cute little Goten's viewpoint! (You can bet he has some things to say about Vegeta!)  
  
Vegeta: *pokes Kayfig in the ribs* Don't forget. Kayfig: Forget what? Vegeta: The disclaimer, b*tch! Kayfig: How dare you! *whacks Vegeta into Canada* Heh heh. *looks back at staring Fanfiction.net audience* OH YEAH..I don't own dbz. *gasp* Thank you. *leaves*  
  
~Goten~  
  
I stood on a big rock, Until Trunks got really mad, Then flew away to stop bad stuff, From happening to his dad.  
  
Piccolo got mad at me, When I tried to fly away, But I got even madder, 'Cuz I didn't want to stay.  
  
I managed to break free of him, Then get there REALLY fast, Trunks was crouching by his daddy, Looking overcast.  
  
For a moment, I thought he was dead, Which is really, really gross, But Vegeta got up, and stood there, A stronger daddy then most. (But not my dad! ^_^)  
  
He looked at Trunks and told him, To take care of his mom, And when he hugged Trunks, I just knew something was wrong.  
  
My friend didn't see it coming, But Vegeta whacked his head, And looking at Trunk's body, I coulda swore that he was dead.  
  
I started yelling real loud, 'Cuz I couldn't understand, Why he would hurt his son, Who wasn't even a man. Vegeta stared at me, Then hit me in my tummy, Everything got black, And my stomach felt real funny.  
  
OWIE! Why did mean old, Mr. Vegeta do that to me??? He sure is poopy. _____________________ _____________________________ __________________  
  
Hmmm.that was a weird way to end that one.but I figured Goten didn't like getting hit an awful lot. Poor little Goten. You'll never understand mean, 'ol Mr. Vegeta. ^_^  
  
Oh-and-thanks for commenting Wind, (I wanna see your Goku poem!!!!!), Hyperbole (You really think so? Yeah..I figured putting Vegeta at the end would be best.), and maya_chloe (I hope you do read more from me.I NEED ALL OF YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!) *Coffs* Umm.well.I'm gonna go now.  
  
-Kayfig ^_^ 


	3. Piccolo's POV

After much consideration, I've decided to do a poem from none other than Piccolo's P.O.V....not the most exciting or funny one--but this one goes a bit further to the point where Vegeta actually dies....  
  
P.S. I own myself, but not DBZ. *Gasp*  
  
~Piccolo~  
  
I'm just a simple Namek, With little stuff to say, But here's my remberence, Of that fateful day.  
  
After being turned to stone, Which wasn't really fun, I woke up in many pieces, Courtesy of the purple-haired one.  
  
After forming back together, I found them on a rock, Looking at the combatants, With joy and mild shock.  
  
Vegeta wasn't winning, Of that I had no doubt, Even with Trunks, shouting his name out.  
  
Then Vegeta got all covered, With ugly, pink goo, And I wondered in our helplessness, What we were to do.  
  
Trunks blasted off from the rock, And Goten did as well, Hoping to save Vegeta,  
  
From ending up in hell.  
  
After some debating, Trunks and Goten were knocked out, And Vegeta called my name, With a mighty shout.  
  
I landed, and I grabbed them, And prepared to leave at once, But Vegeta asked a question, That made me stop my launch.  
  
He asked me very softly, If he would go to hell, If he could keep his body, If it turned out he would fail.  
  
I sighed and told him simply, That he'd been far too evil and selfish in his life, That when he died he'd go to hell, Despite all of his strife.  
  
With a characteristic smile, He said, "That's just as well," "That I would end up going," "All the way to hell."  
  
Then Buu stood up, and I left, My heart feeling an empty pain, For the Sayian prince, I'd known so long, the one who now felt shame.  
  
Krillin followed after me, And we were far away, When Vegeta did the final blast, That finished him that day.  
  
~End~  
  
Gee...that one made me sorta sad...(partly 'cuz of how much it sucked) and more or less, because of Vegeta's death. By the way...I know Vegeta didn't say any of that stuff about "Just as well," "And all the way to hell." (I just added it in there, 'cuz it rhymed and I wanted him 'ta say something ^_^) If you have any ideas or requests on which character I do next, please share 'em with me!!!!!!!  
  
-Kayfig ^_^ 


	4. Yamcha

OK, here's my Yamcha POV. Hope you people like it and don't kill me for not updating my other fics... (yet).  
  
  
  
~Yamcha~  
  
Goku looked at all of us, And told us the bad news, Of Gohan and Vegeta, Having lost to Majin Buu.  
  
I cringed and looked away, when I heard my ex start to cry, I didn't know how to comfort her, So I didn't even try.  
  
I mean, who really cares, If Vegeta's passed away? I still remember when he took Bulma's heart Away.  
  
I still remember his smug smile, As he crushed our blooming love, Damn him, HOW I HATE HIM- CURSE HIS UGLY MUG!  
  
For all I really care, Vegeta can just leave for good, No one really cares, Not like anybody should!  
  
DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM, AND DAMN HIM ONCE AGAIN, I HATE THAT STUPID SAYIAN PRINCE, I'LL NEVER BE HIS FRIEND!  
  
In fact one day, I'LL marry Bulma Briefs, While Vegeta's still in heaven, Or roasting underneath.  
  
HA HA, TAKE THAT VEGETA! I HOPE YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE, THAT ONE DAY BULMA WILL LOVE A MAN, AND THAT MAN WON'T BE YOU! ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, what didja think? WHO NEXT?! And where am I gonna fit Goku??? AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Too many thoughts....ah well. Thanks for all the positive feedback.  
  
~Kayfig ^_^ 


End file.
